


Snow

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, TF Flash Challenge: December Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Beginning of new relationship on Earth.  Being alone on Christmas and having a wish fulfilled.





	

Snow fascinated Hound since the first year they were out of medical stasis lock. The human holidays were interesting and complexing at first how they celebrate close members of their groups. Some of the nicer aspects of these holidays were adopted by the Autobots. So Hound sat there watch some of the others interact with each other. Mirage, he is a noble from Cybertron. That cool aloof and yet mysterious mech just rub most of the Autobots wrong and most of his interactions were rebuff as watch the blue and white mech leave the rec room. It was snowing outside and snow always intrigued Hound and he ask Jetfire about it once. The explanation really did detract from the beauty of the snow. 

Hound walk outside and he saw the mini-bots playing in the snow near the entrance at the base. The snow made slushing mud and in alt modes it was like slip and sliding on track for fun. Hound notice Mirage sitting there and had been there for a while his systems are straining from the cold. Mirage let his façade slip a forlorn and lost look. Hound walks up and brushes the accumulation of the snow off his shoulders. His systems were in half way in stasis lock.

“Come on Mirage…” spoke Hound. “Let get some warm Engex.”

Mirage merely nodded as he got up and the snow fell from his frame. “They didn’t even notice me.”

Hound gently nodded as he leads Mirage back to the rec room. “Sit right there, I will go get the Engex.”

“Will you come back?” ask Mirage softly. 

Hound could hear the loneliness of the mech as his tone is half hopeful and guarded at the same time. “Of course, then I will call Ratchet.”

Mirage optics dimmed at the mention of Ratchet. “I guess my company is so unbearable.”

“I will come back.” Spoke Hound reassured Mirage gently touch his shoulder. “Then we can talk.”

Hound merely went to the dispenser and got two cubes of heated engex. The Mini-bots really did not notice Mirage being there or even if they did it was pretty clear they ignored him. Mirage treated every one like they are Nobles from the Towers and equals. It was as if Mirage did not know how to interact with commoners. Hound stop in shock at that thought and ceased being irritated by the other mech. Hound turns to look at Mirage looking so dejected. It was as if Mirage feels that he was going be past to another mech. The dispenser beeped to bring Hound out of his musing. 

“Hey there Mirage.” Spoke Hound softly sitting next to Mirage. “Your company is not unbearable but just misunderstood.” Mirage sniffs the engex and takes a sip. “You come across as Towerling in the worst light.”

“I am not at the Towers.” Spoke Mirage frowns a bit.

“Yeah I know.” Smiled Hound in cheerful grin. “It doesn’t change the fact that is how you only know how interact with others.” Mirage field felt so depressed and lonely. “You are not at fault for not having experience in this area. I know you miss the Towers.”

“Aspects of it.” Spoke Mirage darkly. “The Towers is the environment I know how to interact. I am not faulting anyone for not liking Towers mechs, they certainly earn the dislike for the antics they did. I miss the beauty of the art and culture the Towers represent but not the mechs themselves.”

Mirage takes a long sip of Engex as Hound watches. “So that is where you learn to be invisible while visable.”

“Yes. “ spoke Mirage guardedly. “The less you stand out less likely you will be betrayed or doing so to others. In most cases I did my own thing to avoid political drama and social status. Later on Jazz taught me how not to rely on the Electro-disrupter so much when comes to spying on the Decepticons.”

“So the Electro Disrupter?” ask Hound as he shifted his frame closer to Mirage to warm the other up.

“Just a tool.” Spoke Mirage dully. “A spy is good as his skill set he has. There are times when Electro-disruptor is handy or being a crutch. Beings like Soundwave and Ravage for different reasons are not fooled by the Electro-Disrupter, and on long missions it can be liability. “

Hound beginning see the wounds on Mirage’s spark. Hound wished that Mirage would speak plainly and as the humans saying goes “be careful what you wish for’ applies here. The Engex is half way gone and Mirage just stares at it. “Jazz,,,”

Mirage optics came to alert levels. “He is with Prowl. “ there is a pause. “I do apologize Hound for taking your time.”

“I do not mind and actually I am enjoying it.” Spoke Hound cheerfully. “Trailbreaker is a good friend and spark brother. You are tired and the cold out strain your systems.”

“Hound what do you want for Christmas?”

Hound is taken a back and blindsided by the question. Mirage mood is definitely better but he is acting like he is going cherished this memory. It is something someone does when there are few times when they are happy. “I actually never thought about it.”

“I wanted this for Christmas, I know it is selfish.” Spoke Mirage as shame bleeds through the field of happiness.

Hound hid his frown and thought back how many Autobots told Mirage he is being selfish for wanting something so basic. Mirage probably heard that sort of thing all his life. “It is not right.” Mirage optics watch him nervously. “Not you, I mean how you are being treated it is not right. I do apologize for adding that feeling of being unwanted. I cannot imagine going through life with that feeling being unwanted, Mirage.”

“Can I have another cube?” ask Mirage in a slight smile.

Hound took his new friend to his quarters to raise the frame temperature up a bit. Mirage swiftly feel in recharge on Hound berth and proceeded to snuggling him. Hound commed Ratchet to come as he watch Mirage smile in deep contentment. 

Ratchet found Hound and Mirage on the berth. :: You should have commed me sooner.::

::I needed to calm him down.:: spoke Hound softly getting up. Mirage whined a bit but still recharged. ::Comms?::

::Comms.:: spoke Ratchet in a sigh. Begins scanning Mirage’s system and frowns as he keep his field neutral. ::Jazz needed to socialize Mirage a bit. Hound, he needs rest. Jazz, is so clueless about some things. ::

::I consider him my friend now.:: spoke Hound firmly. ::I will teach him how to interact with commoners. Mirage, does not consider us beneath him but equals and didn’t come across like that.::

::How did you think he felt?:: spoke Ratchet finish his scans as he took seat in Hound’s chair ::His systems are recovering from the strain of the cold.::

:: Being invisible amongst the Autobots and completely visible to the Decepticons.” Spoke Hound. ::Does he need to go med-bay.::

::No.:: spoke Ratchet. Looks at he pair realizes they will be lovers. ::Just comfort him.:: 

::He looks so beautiful now.:: spoke Hound looking at the recharging form.

::Your conversations with him were caused by the strain on his systems.:: spoke Ratchet getting up from the Berth. ::I never met a mech so scared of missteps in his behavior and some of that garbage came from the Towers. ::  
Hound took the seat that Ratchet left had near the berth when he was in as he feels the gold optics on him. “Are you feeling better?”

Mirage looks at Hound in thought for a moment. “I am not sure what is right way to express myself. I wanted to thank you for being there.”

“You are welcome, but that was not first thing you were going to say.” Spoke Hound

“That is correct.” Spoke Mirage canted his helm a bit. “I wanted say I was embarrassed for my outburst and was ashamed. At the same time never mention how grateful for the time you spent with me.”

“I was thinking how beautiful and yet isolated you were.” Smiles Hound moving to the berth lies next to Mirage. “Your frame needs warmth as much as your spark yearns companionship.” Hound own spark jump a bit in excitement. “Sexy you are.”

“I am not a virgin.” Blurted Mirage in a soft smile at Hound. “I interface with many but had few lovers.”

“Slow down, Mirage.” Laughs Hound “I agree with you. What do you want for Christmas, Mirage?”

“I already got what I wanted for Christmas.” Spoke the blue and white mech giving the scout chaste kiss.

Hound merely thought about it and in truth he got what he wanted for Christmas as well. “Why were out in the snow?”

“Snow is beautiful where each flake is unique.” Answer the Noble “Just like all of us we are all unique and special.”

Hound merely smiles at Mirage and realized he never thought of snow that way. Hound love cleanness of the snow but never thought about the individual flakes like that. Hound looks down at his soon to be lover is back into recharge.

“Thank you, Mirage.” Spoke the Scout as Mirage chirred in response.


End file.
